Professor Layton and the Mirror Dream
by Zilkenian
Summary: Its told that everyone has a double in the world. But what would happen if for get your wish you have to accept it into a mirror world? Layton and Luke will have to find the answer, or they'll prevail in the Mirror Dream Land...
1. Chapter 1

…Ten years ago…..

An almost abandoned house. In the middle of nowhere, a scientist tries to complete his project in that house. He's trying to create a perfect world, where no one gets hurt or become ill, where everyone can live in peace.

A dream. A mirror of our world.

Scientist: I know I can't do anything in our world, but in this one…in the paradise I'm creating…Me, the great scientist Leningotn, will reveal the door to heaven!

A little girl, about 10 years old, enters into the Lenington's laboratory.

: Papa?

Lenington: Oh, Jeanne. Do you want something?

Jeanne nods, hugging a teddy bear.

Jeanne: Can we go to play? Mr. Teddy is a bit sad today, and I told him that you can play with us to cheer him up.

Lenington: Oh, I'm sorry Jeanne, with I have to finish this project. Once I'll finish it, we'll play in the most beautiful paradise you could see in your life. Ok my dear?

Jeanne: But….papa…

Lenington: I'm sorry Jeanne. Please, go and play with your toys. I'm busy just right now. We'll talk later, ok?

Jeanne nods, and leaves the laboratory. Her mother died two years ago, and she never gave a little brother to her. Jeanne always wanted to have a little brother, and play together.

She never wanted a paradise or a thing like this. Only a brother, or his father, playing with her. Why her father keeps working in this project?

She places the teddy bear on one of her tea chairs, and some dolls on the others. Then, she starts to play to make a tea time.

Jeanne: Do you know what, Mr. Teddy? I wish I had a little brother just three years under my age. Why three years Mr. Teddy? Three is my favorite number, of course! It's the number we had when mama was alive. And with him, we would be three too after mama went to the heaven.

Jeanne pats the head of the teddy.

Jeanne: Papa keeps working in this thing. He says that if he finishes it, it will make all our wishes come true. I'll ask for a little brother!

Jeanne cheers up by herself. She's used to be alone, and she doesn't have friends, because his father never lets her go out of the house without the nanny.

Jeanne: One day my wish will come true, and we'll live happy forever, me, you Mr. Teddy….and our new little brother….

…London – Present (ten years later)…..

Luke: Over here Professor!

Layton: It's ok Luke. We will arrive too early if we keep running like this.

Luke: But…

Layton: Remember Luke: true gentleman always have to keep being polite and quiet. That's how you can always control yourself in all situations.

Luke: Ok Professor, I just was too excited to see how will look like this Mirror Dream Land. Its creator told that it can guarantee any wish you have!

Layton: I must confess that I'm also interested in this "Land". I'm quite intrigued about how it'll be. After all, a land is something that you can't create from a day to another.

After a while, they arrive at the entrance of the new land that reveals to be only a little door to a strange, round and big building.

Luke: Is a bit….simple.

Layton: Maybe it's simple outside but complicated inside. Never judge a book for it cover. It seems we have to show our ticket in that ticket office.

Luke: Professor, look at that loooong line of people waiting!

Layton: It seems we'll have to wait a bit. Let's go.

They go to wait at the end of the line. Meanwhile, inside the building, a girl of around twenty years old is looking outside trough a window.

Jeanne: Now it's time papa. Finally our project will see the light, and people will see your fantastic world. Are you happy?

Jeanne goes near a communicator. From it comes out the voice of Lenington, that it sounds a bit older than before.

Lenington: Of course I'm, my dear Jeanne. Soon lot of people will join us in our paradise. And we'll have our own city. We'll live in peace forever.

Jeanne: I'm so glad you're happy, papa.

Hugs the communicator.

Lenington: Now, it's time to open the door to the Mirror Dream Land.

Jeanne: Yes papa.

Jeanne leaves the room with the communicator.

After a bit more, the door of the building opens.

Jeanne: Good morning to everyone. I'm pleased to welcome you to the most incredible world where your wishes can come true. But there's a condition.

All people look each other, asking themselves about the condition.

Jeanne: It's told that everyone has a double in this world. This is why this land is called "Mirror": you'll find your double in it. The condition is a test for all of you. The only way you can live in peace is accepting this double, actually, accepting yourselves. With this, your wish will be guaranteed.

Miss: Well, it's not so hard, I like myself, hohoho.

Mister: Looks like quite simple for be a test.

At the end of the file, Layton is thinking about the situation.

Layton: A test…

Luke: Accept our double? How will we meet a double Professor? They looked for it in all the world?

Layton: I don't know, Luke. But it seems we'll find the answer soon.

Luke: Ok Professor.

People start to go into the building. As they enter, they see an enormous room where all of them fit in. The room has five doors, everyone with a letter on it, from A to E.

In the moment that everyone is in it, Jeanne stands in front of the doors, claiming the attention.

Jeanne: As all of you can see, there are five doors with letter over it. These five doors will lead you into some places of the Mirror Dream Land. You have to choose one you like most. The letters are A, B, C, D and E. Please, choose one and then go into it. I wish you have a good trip.

Then, Jeanne starts to go out of the room, when she sees Layton and Luke.

Jeanne: !

She keeps staring at them.

Jeanne:…Finally….I found you little brother…

The she leaves the room.

Luke: Choose a door….what about the E one?

Layton: Surely because E is a letter of your name, right?

Luke: Ah, err….

Layton: Haha, no need to worry Luke. This is only a simple selection, nothing important. Let's go to the E.

Luke smiles, and leads the way into the E door. With them, some people go into it too.

When they arrive, they see another room with seats and a big screen in front of them.

The voice of Lenington starts to come out of a communicator.

Lenington: Good morning ladies and gentleman. I'm glad to see that all of you came with my invitation. Please, take a seat and wait a bit until I finish all the preparations to start our journey.

The people go to sit on the seats. Layton and Luke too, choosing two in the middle of them.

After a bit, the voice comes out again.

Lenington: Thanks for wait. Now, the first thing we need to do is relax. We need to relax our minds, because soon you'll meet your doubles. They'll be in the Mirror Dream Land, so you'll have to find them. Please, I beg you to accept them, so we can have our dreamed peaceful world, with all our wishes completed. Please, stare at the screen.

People look at the screen. Layton and Luke too.

Luke: Professor….this is a bit strange…

Layton: I know, but we have to wait until we can see what's happening here. Patience, my boy.

Luke looks at him and nods. Then he looks at the screen like others.

An image of Lenington appears in the screen.

Lenington: Ok, this is the time to get our minds in absolute peace. Please, close your eyes and think in nothing. Leave your mind to be free, out of all these problems of our world, of our society. They aren't here anymore. Just all of you, dear ladies and gentlemen, and this new world, this land, the heaven. Surely you'll start to feel the effects of the peaceful energy that comes from the Mirror Dream Land.

Everyone feels extremely relaxed. Even in the line of sleep. But suddenly a noise makes all of them wakes up.

Layton: What on earth?

The noise starts to get louder and louder. Then, all starts to shake violently. People starts to scream and run, trying to go out of the room. But the door is closed, and no one can leave it.

Layton: Luke, let's go!

Luke: Ok Professor!

Layton stands up of his seat, followed by Luke. They manage to arrive at the door, but it's still closed, and the shake is stronger and stronger.

Luke: We can't get out of here!

Layton stares at the screen that remains without image.

Layton:…come, we'll go to the screen!

Luke nods, and follows him to the screen. Layton starts to investigate it, and after a bit, he finds a door hidden behind it. He opens the door, and there's a corridor into the darkness.

Layton: It seems is our exit from this place.

Luke: It's too dark…

Layton: Are you afraid of it?

Luke: O-of course not!

Layton smiles a bit, and then opens the door until others can see it. Then he and Luke start to go into the corridor. People start to go into the corridor too, following Layton. After a bit, the shake stops, and all is in silence. Some lights starts to switch on, as they go into the corridor.

In the end of it, there's another door. When Layton opens it, surprised, he sees that this door leads into….

Luke: What? What's going on here, Professor?

Layton: I…really don't know Luke. It seems we're back at…London.

People makes him get out of they way, and they see, disappointed, that is London the place where they are. Some angry voices starts to sound in the group.

Luke: So…the Mirror Dream Land is…London?

Mister: Lenington will pay for this! Fooling us like this!

Madam: If this is a joke, he went too far!

Layton: Mirror….that's it!

Layton goes a few steps forward.

Layton: Ladies and gentlemen, it seems we are in the Mirror London.

All people stares at him, surprised.

Lenington: Exactly as you said, Professor Hershel Layton. This is the mirror of our world. But here, the peace is everywhere. As you will notice, there is almost no sound here. The population of this place is always calm and happy. That's because you have to find your double and accept it. As we said, this will make to accept yourselves. So…have a good day in your new peaceful home.

Everyone starts to go into the Mirror London, still a bit disappointed.

Layton: Lets go too, Luke…..Luke?

Sees around him, and Luke is no longer here.

Layton: It seems he was so curious to see the city. I have to find him, this place isn't safe even the peace that is here…

Layton starts to go to fin his little assistant. Going trough the streets, he can see that all is the opposite of his world. The right is the left and the left is the right.

Layton: It's a bit confusing all this. I hope I won't get lost too…

Suddenly, a kid who was running hits with him, making the young boy fall onto the floor.

Layton: Oh, my apologies. Are you alright young boy?

He tends a hand to him, to help him to get up. The kid refuses his hand, and gets up bit himself, without showing his face to Layton. The Professor studies him a bit.

The kid is wearing a patched, brown coat, green short trousers, an old pair of shoes and a brown hat.

Layton: Are you alright?

Kid:….Yes…I'm fine.

The kid looks at him, and Layton is shocked to see how is him.

Layton: LUKE?

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

Layton: So…you're the mirror of Luke, right?

The kid nods. Layton and him are in a coffee shop, drinking tea while they're talking, just to stay in a peaceful place to talk.

Kid: Yes. I came here some years ago, I don't know how many. I have been staying here since then, waiting for someone to….

Layton:….to?

Kid:…Nothing. I can't talk about it now.

Layton looks at him curious. He wants to get all the possible information about the situation, but for the kid this could be an uncomfortable situation.

Layton: So, your name is Luke too?

The kid looks at him, and after a bit, nods slightly. Layton smiles to give confidence to him, just to make de situation more comfortable for the little boy.

Layton: Well, nice to meet you Luke, my name is…

Luke M (mirror): Professor Hershel Layton.

Layton looks at him surprised.

Luke M: You're famous even in the mirror world, Professor Layton. You may be happy for this.

Layton: I see. Well, Luke, I have some questions about this world, and because you are here since years ago, maybe you can answer them, if you please.

Luke M: Ok.

Layton: Since I entered here, the only clue we have is that this is a mirror, but where are we exactly?

Luke M: In the same place you were before enter here.

Layton: London?

Luke M: Yes. Actually, you think this world is a mirror. It is, but I must say something to you. There's a mystery here. And first, a question: when you are in front of a mirror, you can see yourself in the crystal, right? What happens if the mirror is broken or deformed?

Layton: You'll see yourself distorted….wait, do you mean that this world is not exactly the mirror of the other?

Luke M: Exactly. Some people here were changed of shape or age when they went into the Mirror Dream. If you're looking for your friend….

Layton: Maybe he was changed in shape or age. This will make more difficult my search.

Luke M: I'll help you, as long as you help me after. I need to solve the mystery and get out of here, ok?

Layton: Sure. A gentleman will always help others.

Says with a smile and readjusting his hat. Luke smiles too, and, after paying both teas, they go out of the coffee shop. They are talking about the city, when the pass near a book shop. Layton stops a moment to see an interesting book about puzzles.

Luke M:…I don't think it would be a good idea to stop here now we're hurry…

Layton: True gentlemen always have to keep being calm and quiet. We won't solve this early just to go quickly, don't you think?

Luke M:…Yeah…and what do you want from this shop?

Layton: There are some interesting books about puzzles. I think I'll take a look. Let's go.

Layton goes into the book shop, followed by Luke. Inside, Layton is trying to find a book about this new world, but he didn't say a word about his true plan to that kid called himself Luke.

But he can't find one.

Layton: Mmmm…Maybe I have to go to the library.

He leaves the book he was reading, and then goes to the exit of the shop.

?: I'll buy this one, miss.

Layton turns to the place when he listened the voice, only to find himself surprised to see from who it comes.

In front of the vendor's desk is Luke, but in an adult body.

Layton:…Luk…

Luke: Thanks miss. Good bye.

Says smiling, and then goes to the exit. Pass in front of Layton, without noticing him. And then, disappears into the mount of people before Layton could call him.

Layton: Luke…

Luke M: It seems he's the one who you are looking for.

Layton: How strange…he didn't notice me…

Luke M: Surely because his memory, with his age, was changed.

Layton:…

Luke M: Professor, I know how you can get out of here.

Layton pays attention to him.

Luke M: There are some pieces of a big mirror. Every piece is in some people, one double only. This means that if one double has one, the other won't have another. If we collect all the pieces, we'll be able to go out of here, because the big mirror will be completed, and it'll show the true form of everyone.

Layton: Is this what you need me to help you, right?

Luke M: Yes. Your double doesn't have the piece, so you must have it. But to show it, you must accept your double, and then, wish that you have the piece. I know where your double is.

Layton: Really? Where?

Luke M: Follow me. We'll be there in some minutes.

Layton follows him, still asking who could do this to his little, and now older, assistant.

…..Layton's mirror house…..

Layton (mirror) is in his room, looking some ruins from buildings. His clothes look like real Layton clothes, but his had looks more like a beret. He has around 20 years old, unlike real Layton.

Suddenly, a knock sound on the other side of his door.

Layton M: Come in!

Says without leaving the ruins he's studying. A boy with blue clothes and hat, brown hair and around 17 years old comes into the room.

Luke: Hello brother, I'm back.

Layton M: Oh Luke, it's you! Look, I found another important piece of these ruins. It seems they're dated from before Victorian. Isn't it marvellous?

Luke: Oh, yes! Of course brother.

Layton smiles looking at him.

Layton M: You know what? I think the idea of having you as a foster son was one of the best thing our parents could do in their life.

Luke: I want to say the same, but…

Layton M: I know. No need to worry. Your memory will come back one day, and then, you'll remember our days when we were children, ok? Over all, don't make so much efforts.

Luke smiles.

Luke: Ok brother.

Layton M: He…well, where are the books you went to buy?

Luke: Here are them, all about mystery, ruins, eetc!

Layton M: Let me see…oh, here are them! Thank you so much!

Luke: You're welcome.

Layton looks the books, until he finds one strange.

Layton M: The books…of puzzles? Luke, what is this book?

Luke: Oh? –Looks at the book- Oh…well…I just wanted to…train my brain, that's all.

Layton M:…oh well, this will be good for you, hahaha. Here you have little bro'. Go to solve some puzzles, I must finish this. We'll talk later, ok?

Luke: Sure. See you later, brother.

Luke leaves the room. Layton keeps staring at the door where his brother left the room. He looks worried.

Layton M: Puzzles….

Suddenly, the ring of the main door sounds. Layton stands up of his chair and goes to the door, passing in front of Luke, who's in the middle of getting up.

Layton M: Don't worry, I'll go.

Luke: Ok, thanks.

Layton opens the door, to find a man with brown clothes and hat, brown hair and orange shirt.

Layton: Hello Mr. Layton. Nice to meet my double.

Layton M: Ah…you…you are m-my double…oh yeah! Nice to meet you too!

Layton: You really seem younger than me…someone must change you too.

Layton M: Oh err…well...I think no. Well, come in come in, I'll prepare some tea.

Layton mirror goes into the house. Layton looks at his back, at Luke mirror, who's behind a tree, waiting for him if something goes wrong. Layton doesn't understand why he wants to stay outside, but he can't force him to make something against him, or the kid would feel unconformable or intimidated.

Goes into the house, following the mirror Layton. Layton mirror leads him into the living-room, and then he asks him to take a seat. After thanking him, Layton sits on the couch, and waits. But suddenly he sees someone that surprises him.

Layton: Luke…

Luke is staring at him, surprised too. Through his mind, a mount of thoughts starts to go here and there, and he feels dizzy. He starts to feel lopsided, and can't stand by himself, starts to fall onto the floor.

Layton reacts, and grabs him by one arm and one shoulder before he falls.

Layton: Are you alright, boy?

Luke looks at him, with a half closed eyes. But while he's staring at real Layton, his eyes are focusing more and more. Until, even still feeling dizzy, he can se him clearly.

Luke: Professor…

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

Mirror Layton comes back from the kitchen to find Layton and Luke sitting on the couch.

Oh, it seems you already met my little brother – says Layton M – He's so curious.

No need to worry – says Layton – Curious young people are the future of our society if we want to advance in the future.

Professor Layton was talking about his adventures – says Luke - All of them are really interesting, and he's very good at puzzles! He told me he can teach me about archeology and puzzles.

Layton mirror stares at Layton.

Oh really? It seems my double is really good at these things. But I don't understand why he has to be older than me, hahaha.

This is strange for me too – answers Layton – I never thought my double would be younger than me. This makes me think about this mirror being deformed.

Deformed? – Asks Luke. Layton M looks at him, and then at Layton.

Yes, deformed. What happens when a mirror is deformed? – Ask Layton. Luke looks at him, and after think a bit, answers – The image will be distorted.

Exactly – Says Layton – This world is a mirror, but deformed. That's why our doubles are not exactly as we expect. For example, I met Luke's double, and he's a little kid, not more than 10 years old. But Luke is around 17 years old. Also, you, my double, look around 20, younger than me.

Layton stands up, walking a bit trough the room. Both, Layton M and Luke, look at him. Layton is studying the environment of the house. The style is like the one in his London, but it seems there's something different. There are some objects that he doesn't know what are they.

It seems we have a mystery here – Says Layton, looking back at them – and looks like it'll be difficult to solve.

I'll help – Says Layton M, while he stands up – I was studying about this mirror world, so I can give you the information you'll need.

Layton nods, and then looks at Luke. Luke, who's looking at his brother, looks back at him after a bit. Layton smiles, and readjusts his hat. Luke is surprised, and then imitates the gesture, but without knowing why.

I'll keep investigating. As soon as I have something new, I'll come here to tell you about it – Says Layton, going to the main door. Layton M follows him to the main door too.

Ok, thank you Professor Layton – Says Layton M – I'll search for information too. Every time you come here I'll try to have new things for you.

After says goodbye with his hat, Layton leaves the house and comes back with mirror Luke, who's waiting behind the tree. Looks at him and asks - How it was?

Good enough for now – Answers Layton – Luke is in good hands, but he doesn't remember anything of me. I must solve this mystery and go back to London. Like Luke, lot of people are stuck in this mirror world without their original memories, or bodies. Come, let's go to the library.

What do you want from this place? Surely the history behind the real London is nearly like the history of this world – Says Luke M, following him.

I know – Answers Layton – But there have to be something different from our world. This difference could be a clue for our investigation. And may be help us to find the pieces of the big mirror.

If you say so – Says Luke M, looking at the ground while he's walking.

After a bit, they arrive at the library, not so far from where Layton M lives. The library is really big outside, but inside is an amazing space of culture and stories. Layton walks trough the shelves, looking for history books. He finds lot of books he already know from his world.

But I don't know a thing about this one – Says, taking a strange book with garnet covers – Let's see.

With the book, sits on a chair with a desk in front of him. Leaves the book over the desk and opens it. In the first page there's a strange sentence.

"A mirror will always show the truth, even if it's broken"

What a strange sentence…but it's true – Turns the page and starts to read.

Meanwhile, Luke M is looking for some books too. Even if is a long time since he came into this world, he never visited so much this place. He never found a reason to enter here. Maybe he was wrong all the time?

It seems I have to trust him until we get the pieces we need… - says for himself – But how many time I'll be able to hold this shape? – says, looking at his own hands – I must end this before everyone gets lost…

Looks at Layton, who's still reading the book. Curious, goes with him and tries to see what he is reading.

Oh, Luke, you're here. I think you must read this – says, giving the book to him.

Oh, hum…sure – answers Luke M, taking the book. Sits on a chair near Layton, and starts to read. While he's reading, his surprise grows more and more.

It seems you understand what I mean – Says Layton, looking how his expression change into a surprise – It seems this world has more than I expect. If we can't find the exit before the Big Ben goes backwards, we'll be trapped here forever.

And the Big Ben starts this strange movement once every…6 years. This world was completed…NO! – Looks scared at Layton.

Yes, my boy – Says Layton, looking back at him – 6 years ago. Well, almost. In three days, the Big Ben will start to go backwards, announcing the end of the door to outside.

And freezing the time in here… - Luke M looks at the book, still reading a bit – I knew this world was uncompleted and released too soon, but…I never knew this could happen…but why frozen?

I don't know, but we must hurry to find the pieces before it, or….oh – Looks at the main door – It seems we have company here.

Two young ladies come into the library, and look at them. One has a brown, almost black, long hair and yellow clothes, and the other, younger than the first, has pink clothes and a brown hair with a ponytail.

Is nice to see you are here, Professor – Says he older girl – We were looking for you, but this place is so big.

Remi, Flora – Says Layton, standing up to go with them – I'm glad to see you're ok. But why are you here too?

We got two invitations – Clarifies Flora – And we already met out doubles. Also, we accepted them and we have now a wish, hehe. But I wanted to wait for you before tell it, Professor.

I have mine too. I though it would be helpful to have it if we want to go out of here – Says Remi – Oh, why is Luke wearing different clothes?

Layton looks at Luke M, who's still reading the book with a serious expression on his face.

He's the double, not original Luke – Clarifies Layton – I already met my double too, but it's too early to accept him, and he accepts me. I'm suspecting a bit of him, it seems he's hiding something.

I see…that would be a problem…but, if he's the double…where's the original Luke? – Asks Remi, a bit worried.

No need to worry Remi – answers Layton, calming her a bit – He's with my double. As I can saw, he's so kind with him, but I still don't know why, he keeps calling real Luke "brother"

Brother? – Asks Flora. Layton nods, and then looks at Remi – I have to tell something to you. We were reading a book of the history of this mirror world. It seems the Big Ben is the clue to go out of this world, but there's a problem. We only have three days left.

Three days? Why? – Asks Remi, worried.

Because after this time, this world and its time will froze and stop, as the book told. The Big Ben will starts to go backwards, and then the time will stop for everyone, freezing the mirror world. Also, I still have my doubts about what means "dream" in the name "Mirror Dream Land"

Maybe it's because it looks like a dream? – Asks Flora, innocently. Layton looks at her. Maybe could be a possible clue for all this situation.

Looks like a dream… - Says Layton, half talking half thinking – Maybe, it could be possible.

Luke M goes with the group. When he sees the two girls, he introduce himself, and the girls too. They find him so polite and cute.

Once the group is formed, they go out of the library, still wearing the book as a loan book.

Well, now what can we do? – Asks Remi. Layton looks at her, and then at the Big Ben, a bit far from they're. We'll go to the tower of Big Ben – Answers to Remi, pointing at the building.

The group starts their way to the Big Ben

…..Layton's M house…..

Luke's is staring at the garden trough the window, thinking about what happened today.

Professor….Layton… - Says in a small confusion and more clear thoughts – I must talk with him again. I think he has the clue to get my memory back.

With this, and without telling a word to his brother, takes his bag and goes outside, leading his walk to the library.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

Well, we are here – Says Remi. The group is in front of the most famous tower of London: The Big Ben.

Now we have to find a way to enter – Says Luke M, looking at Layton, who's thinking about an idea to go inside the tower. After thinking a bit, he remember how he and Luke entered inside the Big Ben of the real world when they were looking for the thief of the bell from the tower, solving the puzzle of the sky elements.

I think I know how can we go inside – Says Layton – There's a secret door behind the tower, that almost no one knows. I used it to enter inside, and I'm quite sure that the creator of this world knows about it too.

How can you know this? – Asks Luke M – Because Lenington was the one who told me about it. Now I'm thinking, it has been so long since the last time I saw him face to face. Lately, he always was talking to me trough telephones or communicators, how strange… - Answers Layton.

Luke M remains in a strange silence.

Well, let's go and see it! – Says Flora, excited about the idea of going into a new adventure with the Professor. They go to the left side of the tower, and like Layton said, a secret door behind a false wall is there. After going into it, the start to go up the stairs, until, after some time, so long for they, arrive at the back part of the clock.

Uf…so many…stairs… - Says a very tired Flora. The rest is tired too, but Layton starts his search quickly. He looks everywhere: at the engineering, at the parts of the machine, at the back of the clock, the glass. But there's nothing that can be a clue for them.

After some minutes looking for clues, the group decides to give up for now.

We must rest a bit. It has been a long day – Says Layton to the rest of the group. The others nods, and they start to go to the stairs to come back to the city and look for an hotel. But before going down, Layton sees something shining at the top of the clock.

Maybe… - Goes at the stairs to go to the top of the clock, and arrives where the puzzle about the sky elements was when he was here with Luke in real world. But, instead of the puzzle, there's a mirror on the door. Layton opens the door, and then he can see the entire London from the balcony over the clock of Big Ben.

After watching a bit the whole city of London, he sees a strange thing not so far where he is. Cautiously, he goes outside trough the tiny place for his feet, and goes to the left. Remi looks at him, worried – Professor! Be careful!

No need to worry, Remu, I know what I'm doing. I think I finally found the exit of this world – Says Layton, calm. A few more steps and looking below of where he is, there is a strange framework, but is empty. Or almost empty: there's one piece of the big mirror. Looking a bit more, Layton can see that the framework covers one of the faces of the clock, the one that was hidden of the point of view that they had when they were at the city.

Cautiously again, Layton comes back to the door where Remi is waiting for him. She helps him to go back to the ground, safely, and then looks at him a bit angry.

How could you do that without saying a word? I almost died of heart attack looking at you in that place.. – Says Remi.

I'm truly sorry, but I had to see a thing. It seems our exit is in one of the faces of the tower: is one of the flour clocks. – Explains Layton. Remi an others looks at him surprised – Actually, there's one piece on it – Continues Layton – I don't know from who is this piece, but we must find the others. Luke, can you explain who can have the pieces?

Luke M looks at him, and nods. – Technically, only one of the doubles can have it. But only few people have one. The only clue we have is that we have one, or our doubles. Flora and Remi have their wishes, so we can test with them.

It's a good idea – Says Remi – But how can we wish something like a piece of a mirror?.

Just wish you want to go out of here – Explains Luke M – The wish will give you what you need to go out of here.

And, like Luke M said, two girls wish this. In the first try, nothing happens, but in the second, two lights appears in front of them. Both, Remi and Flora, take their pieces of mirror, that now are little.

They'll grow when we put them in their place – Says Luke M – For now, we must find the other pieces.

How do you know all this? – Asks Remi – It seems you know a lot about this world, more than us- Luke M looks at her – Its been since years that I'm here. This place is like a prison if you don't know how to go out of here, and its time is ending.

The group looks at him a bit scared about the idea. But Layton is still thinking. He saw six parts in that mirror, five if we don't count the mirror part that was already there.

Five mirror parts…Two Remi and Flora, surely I have another…Luke must have another one…but the last? Also, from who is the part that is already there? – Ask to himself. While others are talking, Layton walks around the room, thinking about all the situation. There's one part of the mirror that belong to someone that he doesn't know who is him or her.

Wait, if this is a mirror world, surely some other people I know must be there too… - Starts to think about the people he met in the past. – Wait a minute… - Looks at Luke M, who's still talking with the girls – He knew all about this world…he has been here since so many years… And he told me about the deformed mirror, so he knew that some people here was changed in shape and age…this means this is not his true body. He's not another Luke, and he knows a lot of this….I think I have one of the answers. – Says, smiling.

Layton return with the group, joining them – Time to go back to the city, I have some things I want to explain to all of you – The rest nods, and they starts to go down the stairs.

…..Library…..

So you say you saw a group of people, and then they went with a garnet book? – Asks Luke at the librarian. – Yes – Answers her – The book was the history of this mirror world. I think I listened them talking about the Big Ben tower. Maybe is there when they are now.

Thank you so much miss – Says Luke, and then he goes to the Big Ben. Once he arrives at there, he doesn't see any sign of the group – I must persevere… - Starts to look for the group.

Meanwhile, Layton and the others are looking for a hotel. The sun is starting to hide, and they need to rest. The first day is ending, and they have to think quickly.

Once they find one near the Big Ben, they stay in one of the rooms, sitting over chairs and looking at Layton, who's in front of the window.

Well – Starts Layton – Before I starts to explain some things, I need to know one more thing. How did you went into this world, Luke? As I know, the place to go to this world was ended two years ago.

Well…I went into this world trough the prototype of the building. In a test, I came here, but no one was able to make me go out the mirror. – Answers Luke M. Layton smiles – Maybe because no one was qualified enough to manipulate the building after you were gone, am I alright?

Where do you want to go, Professor? – Ask Remi, a bit confused.

All I'm saying is that we have here the creator of this world, Lenington, itself. And it's you! – Points at Luke M. The kid stares at him, surprised, and then smiles, closing his eyes. – I knew you could find the answer, that's why I invited you here – Says Luke M, now Lenington.

The two girls stares at him highly surprised. Layton looks at him serious – You invited me here to help you go out of this world, right? That's why you weren't in the presentation, because you were already inside the mirror world.

That's right – Answers Lenington – I changed my shape into your assistant body to approach to you, so I could solve this mystery before the time ends. But if I told you I was Lenington, surely you…

Tried to take all the information from you. And that would make me not understand all the situation, right? – Asks Layton. Lenington nods, looking at the floor.

I left my dear daughter, Jeanne, behind. I had to go back with her…Sorry for put you and your friends into all these problems, Professor Layton – Says sadly Lenington.

Layton smiles, and goes in front of him, patting his shoulder – A gentleman always helps people who need help. That's how a gentleman must be – Says, adjusting his hat and smiling. Lenington smiles back at him.

Also, you were worried about your daughter. You're a good father, Lenington – Says Flora, smiling too at him – This is and adventure for me, with the Professor, so I'm glad to be here to help you.

It's an interesting world – Says Remi too – I'm glad to see the point of view of the world from another person by my own eyes – smiles at him too.

Thank you – Says Lenington – Thank you so much. But now we have to make your assistant to recover his memory back.

That's right. But for now he's with my double, so he's safe. Surely his memory will come back once we get out of here. – Says Layton – For now, we must rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day.

The group nods, and then they go to their respective rooms. Layton stays in the one they stayed until now. Looks trough the window, where he can see the Big Ben.

Luke… - Says in a worried tone of voice.

Meanwhile, outside, Luke is still looking for them. The night is starting, and he doesn't have a clue about them.

I need to find him. I know, he is the clue of my memory. But where can be him? – Asks to himself, looking around him. Suddenly, a familiar voice comes from one of the streets, calling him. He turns back to see his brother, Layton's double, who is worried for him.

FINALLY! I found you…why you left the house? – Ask Layton M – I was truly worried for you!

I'm so sorry brother, but I must find the Professor – Answers Luke, looking at him. Layton M puts a worried expression – I think it's not a good idea to look for him at this hour of the night, don't you think?

Yes, you're….right – Says Luke, looking at the floor. Layton M smiles, and put an arm over Luke's shoulders – Let's go, I have to make the dinner, and when we eat, we'll go to sleep, ok?

Luke nods, looking at him smiling. Then, he leads the walk while Layton M looks how he's starting to walk. The, turns back a moment to see the Big Ben, His face is showing an evil smile.

So…our dear Professor Layton is the clue, right? Maybe I have to erase him from the mirror… - Says in a distorted voice, mixed with another one, a bit higher. Then, he follows Luke.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the group was ready to leave their rooms. Once they are out, their first thing to do is find the last piece of crystal.

"Well, I don't have a clue for where we have to go" Says Remi, looking around her to see the buildings. All of them looks like others, so it's quite easy to get lost. "The library is not an option just right now. We got the book yesterday, but it only tell the history about the mirror on the tower, nothing more" Says Layton, trying to find a way to continue.

They decide to just start to walk, no way decided. After a bit, all of them thinking, they hear a voice coming behind of them.

"Oh! It seems all of you are here too!" Layton turns back to see his mentor, Andrew Schrader, looking at him. "Oh, you received an invitation too, Andrew?" Asks Layton.

Andrew nods, and then continues "I was really curious to see how this world would look like, so I decided to use the invitation. Also, when I entered here, I found my double! We were talking about how fantastic is this world, so we accepted each other soon. And looks like I found a strange object"

After say this, pulls out a piece of mirror from his bag, showing it at Layton and others. Their faces light up at the same time they see the final piece of crystal.

"It seems we can tell you what's really happening here" Says Layton. Andrew nods, and then the group with the new member goes to a coffee shop to talk.

"So…You are Lenington, the creator of this world" Says Andrew after listen all the story. "I'm glad to see you again, my old friend."

The rest of the group, included Layton, stare surprised at him. Lenington, still in Luke M shape, smiles at him "Yes, long time no see. I'm sorry, I was busy with the machine…"

"You mean the "Mirror Dream" machine?" Asks Andrew, knowing that soon the questions will start to fall. And he's right, just before Lenington could say a thing, Remi starts to ask. ""Mirror Dream" machine? What this means?"

Lenington sighs "I think is time to tell al the truth…but before, we must find the other piece of the mirror. The one your assistant has"

"I know" Answers Layton "But there's a little problem: Luke is still with amnesia. He can't accept you as his double if he doesn't remember how he is"

"You have to talk with him, with no one around" Proposes Flora "Surely, is he talks with you about your memories...or puzzles! He'll remember all, right?" Flora makes a big smile, realizing that she found something helpful. Layton smiles, and nods.

"We'll distract your double while you're with him. You can count on us!" Says Remi with energy. Once the plan is made, the group goes to Layton M's house.

In their way to the house, Layton looks at the Big Ben. The hands of the clock are showing the time to everyone except for the one without the glass, but the part of the mirror. It has no hands on it.

Layton starts to think 'It hasn't hands on it. Maybe because the clock is uncompleted? A mirror….Mirror Dream…mmm….' Suddenly Layton surprises to fall in the truth "That's it!"

The rest of the group stares at him surprised. "Please, go with my double and keep him away from Luke a bit. Could you do me this favour?"

"Of course we will" Answers Remi without a doubt. The others nods, and the began their way to Layton M's home.

Layton goes at the Big Ben, and as he realized, Luke is here. Smiles as he approach to him. Once he's near him, Luke notices that there's someone near him and looks at the Professor.

"Professor!" Says with a big smile on his face. Layton smiles back at him. "Hello my boy. I knew you would be here. Trying to figure out what's happening?"

"Yes. I knew something was wrong since I met you yesterday. So I came, and I found the missing glass on the clock. It seems someone broke it, and there's still only one piece. Who would want to do something like this…?" Asks to himself, holding his chin with his hand, in the same way Layton does.

"I think I know who made it. But before this, would you like to go up the tower with me, my boy?" Asks Layton. Luke looks at him, smiling, with a convinced expression on his face "Of course Professor!"

Layton smiles at the answer. It really sounds like his assistant would say in this situation. With the same way they went up the first time, Layton leads Luke into the tower. After the almost endless stairs, they arrive at the top of the tower, where the clock is.

After they breathe a bit, resting from the long stairs, Layton shows Luke the door to go outside.

"Do you remember this, Luke? There were some sky elements here, but now is this mirror. We stayed one time here in the past to solve a puzzle"

Luke looks at the door, trying to bring his memory back "I think…I have a clue in my mind, but nothing clear yet. Sorry"

"No need to sorry, take your time." Answers Layton, knowing that getting a memory back is something really hard "Trough this door we can go where the mirror is. For now we won't go, and…" Layton looks at him "This time you're the last part of the whole plot"

"…why Professor?" Asks Luke, curious. "Because you have the last piece to be released" Answers Layton.

Luke looks at him, confused. Layton continues "The last piece of the mirror that will take us out of this place…well, I think is more correct to say that it will wake us"

Luke makes a step back, surprised "Wake us? What this means?"

Layton goes with him with a calm look on his eyes, that makes Luke feel calm "Surely Lenington and Andrew are telling this to others while they keep my double away from you"

"Telling? Andrew, Lenington?...Keeping my brother away from me?" Ask Luke, a bit nervous to listen all these names and words.

"No need to worry. It seems your brother doesn't like me so much. I will have to explain all quickly to you"

Layton starts with all the story with Lenington and how he manages to be Luke's double. What they have to do to go out of here and the three, now two, days left. Luke listens to everything.

After Layton ends his explanation to him, with the part of the name "Mirror Dream", Luke is holding his chin again, thinking.

" "Mirror Dream"….it seems we never left our seats in that building." Says Luke.

"Yes, it seems tha….wait! Do you remember when we were in that building?"

"Of course, Professor. A gentleman must always stay quiet an calm, so he can think a possible solution….or remember" Blinks Luke, readjusting his hat and looking at Layton. The professor has a big smile on his face to see that his little assistant is back.

"I'm glad your memory is back, Luke" Says Layton, truly relaxed now. "Now we have to find our pieces of the mirror, and go back to the reality. But before, we must go back to meet our friends, don't you think?"

"Of course Professor. Let's go back, I really want to talk with them again!" Says an excited Luke to see his friends again.

Layton leads the walk down the stairs.

But none of them are expecting that someone is waiting for them outside the tower. Once Layton gets out of the hidden door, something smashes on the back of his head, making him fall onto the floor, unconscious.

"Professor!" Luke looks at him, and then tries to find who could have done this. But he only receives another smash on the back of his head too, making him falls unconscious too.

"Ohh, Professor Layton, how disappointing. You're trying to make my little dear brother go away from me, isn't it? Well, since I have the whole control of this world, I'll make sure that this won't happen. Starting with you…"

Says Layton M, looking at them, holding a baseball bat with one hand…

TO BE CONTINUED….


	6. Chapter 6

Layton starts to wake up from the sudden sleep he had from that hit on the back of his head. Still with no full vision, look around him, to find himself into a back space, with no walls or ground. But he's not floating.

"My word…" Layton says, as he keeps looking at the black space. Without knowing why, he can see himself, but with no light. Tries to remember what happened, when suddenly a soft voice comes from the space.

"Hello Professor Layton. I'm glad you're awake" Says a girl, coming out from the "shadows" of this black space. "I was afraid you won't wake before the end of this world."

Layton looks at her, confused. "I think….maybe we met before, miss?" The girl nods as she comes close to the Professor. "Yes, but surely you don't remember who am I. I'm Jeanne, Lenington's daughter."

"So you are here too, as I suspect" Says Layton, making his own voice sound calm. Jeanne nods, and she kneels in front of him.

"I never though my double would be a girl."

Jeanne eyes widened, as she looks at Layton. He continues. "While we were by ourselves, Lenington told me some things about you, just for make me remember how you was in the past. I must tell I forgot you told me your wish, to have a brother 3 years under your age. So you chose Luke, changed his shape and made him be your brother while you, like your father, took my shape to make him feel comfortable, am I wrong?"

Jeanne looks at hi and says no with her head. "I knew you could know in the end my entire plan." Looks defeated, and then smiles at Layton. "All I wanted was to have a little brother, because my father never was with me. Only thinking about his machine to make everyone sleep and dream about this world. As surely you know, the "Mirror Dream" is a machine that connects with people's minds trough a helmet, and make them sleep and build this world with their dreams. You know, in dreams…."

"All is possible" Ends Layton, looking at her. "That's why people can change their shapes and age here, to becomes doubles of others. But you had to bring here someone to make him be your brother, right?"

Jeanne nods. "Yes…even if I accepted my double, and I asked for my wish, it wasn't granted because….there wasn't someone to be my brother. Well…at least I think my wish helped a bit, because it makes the first piece of the crystal."

"Tell me one more thing, please" Layton says "What do you really want about this world?"

Jeanne looks sad at him, and them makes a smile. "Well…at first I wanted to live here, have Luke as my brother, and put you out of the way…but now…" Looks at the "ground" "This world is going to end…and…I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO DIE! I know, I wanted even to make you fall! I made horrible things! But…but…."

Layton looks at her, smiling. "In the end all you wanted was to stay with your father, right?"

Jeanne starts to sob, tears coming from her eyes. Nods, shy, as she tries to clean her face. "Your father surely is waiting for you. Let's go with him ,ok?"

The girl looks at him, smiling a bit, and nodding. Layton smiles at her, and suddenly a light appears in the middle of them. Layton sees a piece of the mirror in the light. "Oh…it seems I finally accepted my double" Says, adjusting his hat, with a smile "Well, now only one last piece has to be released. As a gentleman, I'll make sure you and your father can go back home"

Jeanne giggles a bit, and then they stand up. "I left Luke in our house. I kept you here because…well, I had to order my mind a bit. I'm sorry…"

"No need to sorry my dear. Once we find Luke, we'll be able to go out of here, and then, you'll can tell your father how you really feel." Jeanne nods, as they starts to go out of the black space, that is nothing more but the basement of the Big Ben tower.

Quickly, they start to go to Layton M, now Jeanne, house is. In the way, they find the group. Remi looks at them coming, as she waves a hand to them.

"I'm glad you're all fine…Uh? Who's she?" Ask Remi, looking at Jeanne. Layton introduce her to the rest of the group. Remi stares at her smiling: "Nice to meet you, Jeanne."

"Nice to meet all of you…oh, but where's my father?" Ask Jeanne, Flora looks at her. "He said to us that he needed to do something while Professor was gone. And he started to run to Professor's double house"

"My house?" Asks Jeanne again. The rest of the group is surprised at her. Before one of them can ask something, Layton explains the whole situation to them. Jeanne, a bit shy, starts to say sorry to everyone, but the group doesn't seem mad at her.

"But there's something I still don't get" Says Andrew "If you at first never wanted to Layton come here, why you left your father to sent that invitation at him?"

Jeanne looks at him, surprised. "It was me who sent the invitation. I was hoping for the Professor to….well, to make my father go out of this world…but then I made all these things…and…"

"It's alright" Says Layton, looking at her "No one's hurt, so you can calm" Smiles at her "But this means Lenington lied about the invitation"

"My father…lied? Well, before he went inside this world, he said something about "Make it eternal" I don't know what he tired to say"

"The exit…the frozen time…eternal…!" Layton starts to run on the direction of Jeanne's house. The rest, surprised, follow him. "What's happening Layton?" Asks Remi.

"We must hurry up!" Answers Layton, running. "Luke is in danger!"

… Jeanne's house….

Luke, now with his original childish body, is resting on the couch, still sleeping. He's not aware about what is happening around him. Suddenly, from the main door, an adult body of Luke comes inside, like if Luke and Lenington changed their ages, but Lenington still in Luke's body shape.

"It seems you're the last one. But if you release your mirror part, this world won't freeze, and then, it won't be eternal. If we go out of him, all will disappear….I can't let you do that, little kid"

Says Lenington, catching with his arms. Luke is still asleep, not noticing a thing around him. Lenington then starts to go to the main door.

"I know the perfect place to stop the disappearance of my dear world" Starts to go to the Big Ben. "Surely you don't know this, but if the mind dies here, the body in the real world enters into a coma state, with no return. I'm sorry for do this to you, but you know, I have my own wish to realize."

Soon, he arrives at the Big Ben while Layton and the others arrives at Jeanne's house. But after looking for him, Luke is no longer here. Layton shows fear on his face, like others.

"Luke….is in Lenington's hands…" Says Layton, staring at the couch where Luke was a moment ago.

The night comes, and in the limit of the city, some houses starts to freeze, like people. Jeanne, feeling it, starts to get scared, and say to Layton.

"It's starting! The time is starting to freeze!"

Layton looks at her a bit shocked. Their time is starting to finish, and the last piece of the mirror is still unreleased.

Only one day….

TO BE CONTINUED….


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly, one of the faces of the Big Ben starts to act strange. Its hands are shaking a lot. The other two faces still acts normal, and the face with the big mirror doesn't have hands.

After shake a bit, both hands points at 12 o' clock. People stares at that face, asking themselves why is acting like this. Suddenly, the minute hand does a little movement, but backwards. One more, one more….and then both hands starts to go so quickly backwards.

People, a bit shocked, looks at the hands, not noticing that the ice is starting to go faster and faster.

Layton's group is still in the hotel, after a night that was almost a few hours only, because the time is getting weird. Everyone thinking about what to do next, everyone feeling so nervous. Not only Luke is in danger; everyone is in danger too.

Like in a chess game: if the king falls, all will end. And this time, the king is the Big Ben.

Jeanne explained that if the Big Ben freezes, the dreams will end in the worst way, not allowing everyone to leave it. And the ice already started to go.

"I think we must go to the Big Ben!" Says Remi, after a really long silence moment. Layton looks at her. "I think it's not the best idea to just go there without a plan. Lenington still has Luke, and I know he won't try to make something to him until we are there. " Answers Layton. Remi looks at him a bit angry, but she knows he's right.

"But….I think I have a little plan. Please Flora, Andrew, could you give me your mirror parts?" Asks Layton.

Both of them nod, and give their mirror parts to Layton. Then. He looks at Jeanne. "Jeanne, you must stay here with them. In this moment your father can't see trough the blindness that this dream caused to him, and it could be dangerous for you."

Jeanne nods. "Ok, Professor Layton. Please, take care…" Layton smiles at her, and nods. Then he goes with Remi. "Can I ask you your assistance for this?" Asks Layton to Remi.

She smiles, and nods, with lot of confidence back in her. "Of course you can!".

Layton adjusts his hat smiling, and then they start to go to the Big Ben.

Meanwhile, in the top of the tower of the Big Ben, where there's the door to the faces of the clock, Lenington is planning how to stop Layton and the others. Luke is tied to one of the wood columns, awake but unable to move, looking angrily to Lenington.

"Don't look at me like that, kid" Says Lenington to him. "After all, I'm your double in this dream."

"Maybe, but I doubt I'll accept you…" Says Luke. Lenington smiles. "This is what I want you to do, not accept me. This way, your piece of the mirror won't be released, and then, this world will freeze."

Luke feels helpless, and looks at the floor. It's right. If he doesn't accept Lenington as his double, the last piece of mirror won't appear. But what can he do? The man is extremely bad, and looks like he's crazy.

"Professor…"

Layton and Remi are running to the Big Ben. The city already started to panic, and soon they look why.

The hands of the first face are going backward so quickly, enough to scare the people.

"So it already started…" Says Layton. Remi looks at the hands of the clock. "What can we do, Professor?" Asks her. Layton looks a bit more at the clock, and then runs to the secret door. "We'll have to be careful, try to take Lenington by surprise." Remi nods at the plan. For now is the only one they have.

Quickly, but silently, Layton and Remi start to go upstairs. After a bit, they arrive at the top, the see Lenington sitting not do far from where Luke is.

None of then can see Layton and Remi, and they prefer to wait a bit more seeing that Lenington it's not planning to hurt Luke, at least for now.

"…Sir": Says, suddenly, Luke. "Why do you want to keep this place frozen?" Lenington looks at him, and then smiles. "Because this is the dream place for my dear Jeanne and me. And it will disappear soon if I don't get it freeze."

"But lot of people will die!" Answers Luke, altered. "Even Jeanne and you!"

"We won't die, we'll stay here in the ice forever. No one will suffer again, because no one will come here to harm us. Do you understand now, kid?"

"I think no" Says Luke, angry "This is so cruel, and…"

"SO CRUEL YOU SAY?" Lenington stands up suddenly, furious, and goes where Luke is. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS CRUEL? LIFE TAKING YOUR DEAR WIFE, YOUR DREAMS, ALL FROM YOU!" Grabs Luke by the collar of his sweater. "Don't dare…to say something like this again…"

Luke stares at him scared. And becomes more scared when he see Lenington fist going to hit him in the face. Closes his eyes, waiting for it. But it never comes.

Luke opens his eyes, and sees that Layton stopped the hand of Lenington from the back. Lenington looks at him, still angry.

"It's enough, Lenington. You must stop this craziness. This only will hurt you."

Lenington frees himself from Layton, and looks at him with a sarcastically smile. "Stop you say? Of course not, my friend. Here, all of you will sleep forever, no one will suffer again."·

Layton frowns, looking at him, trying to make him stay far from Luke is, to keep Luke safe. Remi is still hidden behind the wooden columns, waiting for the moment to release all the pieces of the mirror.

Layton goes where the door is, opening it. "Look Lenington, look at the world you created. I'm sure you created it as a world of dreams, not a world of death. Jeanne told me about what the ice will do. Lot of people will go into a coma state. Is that you want?"

Lenington looks at him, and then comes close to the door, looking at his London, freezing where the limits are, and more and more while the time is running. Looks at it with a sad smile.

"This place is…going to disappear…If I don't make a thing…" Says, looking at Layton. "And…I'll disappear with it."

Then, Layton, Remi and Luke are surprised with the last words.

"Disappear, why?" Asks Luke. Layton looks at him, and then Lenington turns back to face the kid.

"Well, when you're here, you can't eat or drink. Even move. I know my dear daughter tried to take care of me, but…it wasn't enough."

"My word…." Says Layton, looking a bit shocked at him. "I cant' go back to my real shape" Continues Lenington. "If the people leaves this place, it will disappear, because I can not longer dream for it. Now I'm only a part of the "Mirror Dream" program. Just some memories, nothing more…unable to dream…..But, this ice was my last dream before die in real life, an ice that can freeze all and put it into this world, forever."

Layton looks at him sad. Lenington is laughing a bit crazy. "You…" says Lenington. "You…YOU WON'T STOP ME!"

Then, Lenington pushes Layton out of the door, making him fall from the tower. Luckily, Layton manages to grab the platform with his hands before he falls.

"Ugh…" Is all Layton can say. "Tell me, Professor Layton, how it feels knowing that you won't be a part of my world? Hahahaha! Once you'll hit the floor, you'll die here and in real life! Feel the despair!"

"PROFESSOR!" Luke's is trying to free himself. Lenington doesn't allow to Layton to come back up, laughing like a crazy. Suddenly, Remi appears, hitting Lenington in the face with one of her kicks. Lenington fall onto the floor. Then, she helps Layton to come back inside again.

"That was so close. Thanks Remi." Says Layton, a bit more calm. "Any time" Says Remi, smiling. But her smile disappear soon when she and Layton sees how Lenington has Luke in his hands.

"Don't make a move, or he'll pay the consequences." Says Lenington, looking at a very much worried Layton and Remi.

"Please Lenington, leave him, he's not part of this…" Says Layton, trying to calm the crazy man.

While they're talking with Lenington, Luke starts to think about what can he do in this situation. He must help to solve this, but how?.

"Ah…" Looks at Lenington. He's not a bad person, just a desperate man who's trying to not to die…

"I think…I…" Starts to say Luke, but he's interrupted by a strong noise. The second face already started to move backwards. It only rest one. If the three faces go backwards, the ice will move faster and faster.

"Hahahaha! It's to close! It's only matter of time and this world will stay here will me forever! All of you!" Says Lenington, in an almost crazy laugh.

"Lenington, please! Think again! You're going to kill your own daughter?" Says Remi, a bit desperate to see how the end is so close. Layton tries to stop him too, but if he has Luke in his hands, not so much they can do.

"Kill my daughter…she only will be here with me, nothing more. But I must say I'm truly angry now, Layton." Says, looking at him while he's moving close to the door to outside "I must confess that you're being terribly annoying…if I can't make you die here, I'll make you suffer for the rest of the eternity, inside this world!"

And then, he throws Luke outside. Layton and Remi are shocked. While Remi runs to catch Lenington, Layton runs to the door.

"LUUUKE!" Yells Layton, looking how Luke is falling in front of the Big Ben.

While Luke is falling, far from everything, starts to thinks.

He knows Lenington is bad, he knows Lenington is crazy, but in the end, he wanted the same as Jeanne, he wanted to be with his only daughter.

"I…even if he is bad…even if he is crazy….I…I ACCEPT HIM! HE ONLY WANTED TO BE WITH HER!"

Suddenly, a light starts to shine in front of him. The last piece of mirror, that goes so fast to the face of the Big Ben when the mirror is. Suddenly, from Remi's pocket, the others pieces reacts and go to the mirror too.

All the pieces go to his space of the big mirror, making the last face of the Big Ben. The other face, the one that wasn't going backwards, start to run like others, going backward.

The ice is going faster and faster, and Luke keeps falling, while Layton looks at him desperate, and Remi still holds Lenington.

"NOOOO!" yells Lenington.

Helpless, Layton and Luke see each other while the gravity make them be more and more far.

But suddenly, Luke stops in the middle of the air. Surprised, he starts to go up again, in front of the mirror face. The mirror face doesn't have hands, only number made with glass.

The ice keep coming, and Layton is a bit shocked like Luke to see him floating.

Suddenly, Jeanne's voice comes out from the mirror face.

"/Tell me, last piece of mirror, what is your wish?\"

Luke stares at it, looking himself in the big mirror.

"My wish…" Starts to say. "My wish is…."

He says something that Layton can't hear. He just is trying to keep calm and see. Like he said, this time is Luke the last part of the whole situation.

"/I will granted it to you\" Says Jeanne's voice. "My little brother\"

Luke looks at it surprised. "Jeanne…" Is the only thing he can say. Suddenly, a hands made of glass starts to appear in the mirror face. Once they're full made, they start to go in the normal way, not backwards, not so fast.

Luke starts to go floating where Layton is and, as soon as he's near him, Layton takes him and put the kid on the safe floor, embracing him in a protective way.

The other hands are still going forward, but more and more slow as the new glass hands keep moving.

The ice is still coming, and it's near the Big Ben. Remi still holds Lenington, but in a time she's not paying attention to him, Lenington releases himself from her, and runs to the door, yelling 'Noo, nooo' again and again.

"Lenington, go back!" Yells Layton to him, feeling the strong wind coming from outside. But Lenington doesn't pay attention; he just jumps into the void.

Layton, still embracing Luke, protecting him from the strong wind, looks shocked how Lenington jumps, helpless. The glass hands keep going, and suddenly, one of the backward hands breaks, falling into the ice.

Then, the other, and another, and another….until all of them fall. Suddenly, the ice stops. The glass hands points at 12 o' clock. The mirror reflects the entire city without the ice.

Layton, followed by Luke and Remi, looks outside, seeing how the ice starts to break and the people starts to get free. As the ice is breaking, it turns into some sparkles, and all of them go to the sky, making a shining door in the middle of the almost dark sky.

"Here's the exit" Says Layton. Remi and Luke nods, smiling, seeing that finally all in finished.

The door shines more and more….as the Mirror Dream Land disappears…..

….

"Oh…" Says a confused Layton, waking up in the room he was with Luke before the trip to the Mirror Dream Land. He has a helmet on his head. He puts it out and puts his hat on, as he starts to wake Luke.

Luke rubs his eyes a bit, and does the same as Layton.

"Professor…" Says a sleepy Luke. "How many days passed since we went into this….mirror world?"

Layton looks at his clock, and then smiles. "All make sense now. Only one hour have passed"

Luke looks at him surprised. "Only one hour?" Layton laughs a bit, and then says Luke to go out from the room, like the rest of the people, frowning a bit thinking about Lenington.

"Farewell dear friend…" Says, before follow Luke out of the room. Outside they find Remi, Flora, Andrew and Jeanne. Flora is comforting Jeanne for the death of her father.

"I'm sorry Jeanne…I couldn't.." Says Layton.

Jeanne says no with her head. "My father died long ago…that was only some memories from him, nothing more…I…I wanted to stay with him even if he only was this…but…I think I was blind for my own wish…in the end…"

"I know he loved you so much" Says Luke. Jeanne looks at him. "Because he put your voice to the mirror face of the Big Ben. I think you was his wish."

Her eyes widened as they start to cry. Jeanne covers her face with her hands, crying, while Remi and Flora comfort her, as Layton touches his hat, sad, Andrew looks sad at her too, and Luke stays by her side.

…..2 months later…..

"Professor, I got your mail!" Says Luke, going into the Professor Layton's house. Layton looks at him when he walks inside his office, giving the mail to him. "Oh, thank you, Luke"

Luke smiles and starts to make some tea for Layton. Layton opens the first letter. "Oh, Jeanne sent us a letter. She says he's trying to keep her father's wish and make another Mirror Dream, but this time without being dangerous."

"I'm sure she'll do it!" Says Luke as he gives the cup to Layton. "I'm sure too, my boy" Answers Layton, as he takes the cup of tea and keep seeing the letters. He finds then one from his mentor Andrew. "Uh? Andrew sent a letter too"

"What is says, Professor?" Asks Luke while he's looking at the diary of today. He keep waiting, but the Professor doesn't say a word. "Professor?"

"My word…" Says Layton after a bit. "It seems he got a strange object, and he needs us to investigate about it."

"What object is, Professor?" Asks again Luke, looking at him, interested in that strange object. Layton leaves the letter on the table, and after drink some tea, looks at Luke and says.

"The Pandora's Box"

**Professor Layton and the Mirror World**

**THE END**


End file.
